1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or an apparatus configured to protect a circuit. For example, at least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or an apparatus configured to protect a circuit from a counter electromotive voltage generated by a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit (e.g. a driving circuit) may be configured to drive a motor by transferring a current to the motor, and the motor may generate a torque by rotating a shaft thereof based on the received current. Therefore, the motor may be referred to as a driving device that consumes a current or voltage.
Further, when the shaft of the motor is rotated by an external force different from the current provided by the current, the motor itself may generate a current, and a voltage may also be generated based on the generated current. Therefore, the motor may be referred to as a generator that generates a current or voltage. A magnitude of the current or voltage generated by the motor may be in proportional to a speed at which the shaft rotates.
Therefore, even though the motor is manufactured to operate as a driving device, the motor may unintentionally operate as a generator, when the external force is exerted on the motor. The driving circuit may be affected by the generated current or voltage.